From DE 10 2012 218 102 A1 a generic energy store of a motor vehicle is known, with a housing and with at least one battery cell arranged therein, wherein a fluid channel for controlling the temperature of the battery cell is arranged between the housing and the at least one battery cell. An electrical interface of the at least one battery cell lies here outside the fluid channel.
From DE 10 2011 077 838 A1 a heat exchanger is known with a tube block having a plurality of tubes, aligned substantially in a parallel manner, for directing a temperature control fluid, wherein at least the ends of the tubes are connected to one another. The heat exchanger further comprises at least one collecting box which is configured to receive a temperature control fluid from the tubes, wherein the at least one collecting box has a height in the interior which corresponds, within a tolerance range, to the height of the ends of the tubes.
From DE 10 2011 079 091 A1 a collector for a cooling fluid with a base is known. The base has an interface for connecting a chamber of the collector to at least one cooling tube, and has an opening which extends at least over a partial region of the chamber. The collector has furthermore a cover, which is configured to close the opening of the base in a fluid-tight manner. The cover itself is configured here as a wire or extrusion profile.
From EP 2 744 034 A1 a further heat exchanger is known.
A disadvantage in the energy stores which are known from the prior art and which are to be temperature-controlled is their comparatively complex and expensive production method and a cooling or respectively temperature control of the energy store which is not always needs-based.
This problem is solved according to the invention by the subject of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the subject of the dependent claims.